Users may engage in online transactions with merchants in order to purchase items. Traditionally, online merchants may act as their own selling platform or marketplace, where the merchant resolves payment for items with a service provider, such as a payment provider, financial institution, and/or credit provider. However, merchants may also utilize an online marketplace, where the merchant may sell items through a platform provided by a partner service. The merchant may select the platform and/or partner service in order to receive more visibility for the merchant's items, based on the infrastructure and/or software capabilities of the platform, and/or other benefits the merchant may receive from use of the partner service. For use of the platform, the partner service may require a payment for each transaction, such as a flat fee or a percentage of the transactions price. The merchant and/or partner server may wish to utilize the payment provider for transaction processing and payment. However, payment by the payment provider to multiple entities during one transaction may be infeasible or difficult to properly handle.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.